


wanton camera

by st_elsewhere



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, i just want to write sumting, kudos and comments are encouraged trooolloloolo, so liek xabi records himself, so pr0n it is, stevie who is not gay clicks it, uploading it to a porn site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_elsewhere/pseuds/st_elsewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title says ‘dildo rider don dapper’ and stevie thinks sure why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanton camera

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

the title says ‘dildo rider don dapper’ and stevie thinks sure why not.

the man is handsome in a certain ‘dapper’ way; prim and proper with that skintight white shirt and slim-fitted grey trousers. he looks tall and lean, a pair of soulful, whisky-colored eyes are staring back to the camera as he gives a small smile and a wave. the man’s strong jawbone is hidden by red scruff and when he turns around to go to the bed (too neat and too white, obvious anonymous hotel’s bedding), stevie notices that the man is holding a black, at least twelve inches’ dildo with artificial veins.

 _sure why not_ , indeed.

stevie is by all means, not gay, but he understands that it’s nobody’s business but his if he, sometimes, gets so fed up with the usual straight porn he goes to watch one or two, amateur gay porn from his cellphone, yeah? he also understands that hot men actually exist. _hotter_ men, in fact, that his ex-girlfriend alex often joked to have eyed him with a hopeful look as you acted like a lame fool, love.

not that stevie bit the bait and went cruising to find hot men who might or might not be eyeing him after alex finally broke it off, no.

but if, someday, stevie decides to go all yolo and happens to catch this red-bearded don dapper’s attention who is currently taking his trousers off of those hairy, skinny legs, then sure.

_sure why not._

“jesus.” stevie mutters when the man is finally naked from waist down. his half-hard cock is actually... beautiful. maybe it’s because of the smooth groin? so different from the rest of the man, like he’s keeping his groin smooth as a _prize_ for anyone who gets to touch him privately. the cock itself is cut, heavy, the tip is wet and the man whimpers as he strokes his cock to completion with his right hand. he sounds like he’s _hurt_ and somehow stevie swallows back his own moan as the man’s knees visibly wobble he has to sit down on the edge of the bed with another choked back whimper.

by now stevie’s heart is beating faster and the tingling on his stomach is getting stronger. stevie is sprawled on his bed on this lazy sunday morning, and when the don dapper unceremoniously spreading his legs, lying back down on the hotel bed and showing stevie and god knows how many perverts out there the base of a plug, stevie’s cock rises.

the man is moving. his right hand is pulling the plug in and out of his loudly squelching hole that is transmitted via stevie’s earphones and the man still sounds like _he’s hurting_ somewhere stevie swears he’s not a sadist, no he never wants to hurt anyone during sex, but jesus fuck if what’s playing on his ears is not the _sluttiest_ sound _ever_.

for thirty four years of his life, he has never been this turned on before.

“mmm—mmnn _nghh_.” the man has lifted up his legs and every time the plug is being pulled out stevie can see a glimpse of his gaping, pink hole, and when the plug is inside he can hear the slicked noise, and repeat.

 _“jesus.”_ stevie grins when the man abruptly sits down on the plug to start gyrating his ass as he grabs the black, veiny dildo and puts it in his mouth; licking, slurping, deep-throating it like he doesn’t have a gag reflex while his free hand sneaking inside his crumpled white shirt to play with his nipples, his purpling cock is forgotten—slapping against his abs, getting wetter.

with one final, obscene _pop!_ , the man runs his tongue through every inch of the black, veiny dildo, making eye contact with the camera as he bends his waist to take the plug out of his ass and replace it with three fingers. then he lies back down on the bed again, spreads his legs in the air again, and begins to finger _dry_ his well-prepared hole with his faux hurting, sexy whimpers again.

“nggh...” the man breathes in sync with his fingerfucking and stevie clears his throat, his cock twitching inside of his frayed trackies. “nggh, ah, ah fuck, _oh yeah_.”

realizing that the man in the video is quite a teasing slut, stevie pulls down his trackies, spits to his right hand, and jacks off to the man’s breathless moans.

“come on!” stevie growls, pinching the base of his cock because it won’t be good for his reputation to shoot _way too early_ when the man finally, _finally_ reaches to grasp the black, veiny dildo and positions the wide head on his awaiting hole.

the man—the _slut_ , whatever—doesn’t disappoint. he gasps like he’s being punched when the dildo slowly enters him and he doesn’t fucking stop pushing until he lets out a high pitched breath and the dildo is in so deep stevie wishes he can see the tip poking the man’s abs until it creates a bump as the man fucks himself with it.

“oh, oh, ohhfuck—” the man uses his right hand to control the dildo, his left hand is taking hold the back of his left knee. the bed is bouncing along with his fastfastfaster movement, and stevie tries his best not only to keep up but also to hold back because he’s sure the man will sound _heavenly_ when he comes.

the slickslickslick is still there, a vague soundtrack to stevie’s audio porn, and just when stevie wonders why is this porn titled ‘dildo rider don dapper’ the man twists his body so he’s kneeling on the bed, facing away from the camera, his pale ass is on full display with the dildo snug inside of him and stevie is ready for the main show.

the man’s hips are so fluid, like they’re boneless and are trained to ride a cock. stevie frowns, tasting foul on his tongue for wanting to be the one who fucks the man to oblivion, to make the man crumble underneath him and to coax the man to submit to him. this raw feeling is new. and terrifying. because. because stevie _doesn’t_ _want_ to admit that he’s going to have one of his best orgasms after this, after the man helps a thousand other people come with his wanton camera action. stevie doesn’t want _that._

“fuckfuck—” stevie closes his eyes when the man’s whimper is getting uncontrollable and the man is falling down to his front as his hips stutter and when stevie opens his eyes again the man is already cumming, his cock is spurting milky white semen towards the camera as the man, still with the dildo in his ass still gyrating his hips like the cockslut he is, sits up on the edge of the bed.

stevie comes with those ruthless, whisky-colored eyes and swollen lips smirking at him permanently craved at the back of his consciousness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yo happy 2015.  
> will try my best to update regularly and write more pr0n nods nods.
> 
> hope you enjoy.  
> 


End file.
